Ah la vida de un gato
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Un gato vive siete vidas, ¡Vaya mito! Nosotros queremos disfrutar nuestro día a día, como yo que quiero salir de esta ciudad para ir a ver las luces del cielo pero ese sueño no llegara pronto... (Song-fic)


_**Si no te gusta el Nuvia date la media vuelta y no lo leas porque no me gustaría que me dejaras un review malo asi que abstente de leerlo y gracias por leerlo**_

* * *

 _ **Ah, la vida de un gato**_

En una lejana ciudad había dos gatos que su destino se juntaría hasta cierto momento ¿Qué se convertiría aquel encuentro? Podría ser boda o una ridícula comedía. Solo se podría ver hasta su encuentro entre ellos.

 **Ella es una linda joven**

 **Su piel blanca es tan hermosa**

 **En esta hermosa noche de luna,**

 **¿No quieres salir a jugar conmigo?**

Un gato de pelaje peli rosa pasaba curiosamente por una casa, no es que fuera un gato curioso u otras cosas pero una linda gatita le llamo la atención.

–Oe ¿Cómo te llamas? Mucho gusto soy Natsu

–A Juvia le prohibieron hablar con extraños

– ¿No quieres salir a jugar conmigo?

Le había interesado una linda gatita de pelaje azul, hermosa con la noche sin duda alguna, aquella gatita era demasiado extraña pero le interesaba.

 **La vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez**

 **Por lo tanto hay que vivir con plenitud**

 **Ese collar que llevas en el cuello**

 **Déjame masticarlo y desgastarlo**

La quería convencer para que saliera aunque sea un rato y aunque fuera un animal doméstico debía disfrutar de la vida porque la vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez porque lo que decían sobre las siete era un mito.

–Juvia no quiere salir a jugar afuera, ¡No puedo!

–Pero Juvia solo se vive solo una vez la vida, hay que vivir con mucha plenitud

–Juvia no quiere

–Ese collar que llevas en el cuello… déjame masticarlo y desgastarlo a mordidas

Era un gato de la calle pero se había enamorado de una gatita domestica su cruel realidad era aquella y quería demostrarle lo divertido del mundo, ya que estar encerrado en una casa era aburrido para cualquiera.

 **Ser libre es lo mejor,**

 **Meow meow meow**

 **Robar peces y persiguiendo palomas**

 **En el día los humanos trabajan**

 **Mientras yo duermo en el techo**

–Vamos ser libre es de lo mejor, robar peces y perseguir palomas es divertido

–Juvia es un gato doméstico asi que no

–En el día los humanos trabajan mientras yo duermo en un cómodo techo

–Juvia dijo que no más de una vez

 **También tú puedes vivir libre**

 **Meow meow meow**

 **Te voy a presentar a mis geniales amigos**

 **Vamos, abre la ventana**

 **Salta y escapa de allí**

Pensar que la gatita que hablaba en tercera persona no quería salir a vivir la vida lo aburría, intentaba de todo para convencerla pero le faltaba algo.

–Te voy a presentar a mis geniales amigos Jellal y Gajeel ¿Qué dices?

–Juvia lo repetirá por última vez, Juvia no quiere

–Vamos, abre la ventana… salta y escapa conmigo

La gatita estaba tranquila hasta que ese gato callejero había llegado intentando que saliera de su habitación pero no la iba a convencer por más que intentara.

 **Eres un gato callejero despreocupado**

 **Solo veo tus ojos brillar en la oscuridad**

 **Eres muy bueno con las palabras, pero…**

 **No soy tan tonta cómo crees**

Se andaba enojando demasiado ahora era el turno de ella para que hablara después de todo eran dos opiniones distintas.

–Juvia solo te dirá algo gato callejero solo eres muy bueno con las palabras pero… Juvia no es tan tonta cómo crees

–Pero yo no te creo tonta

–Aun asi Juvia te dirá las cosas que opina sobre salir de su casa

 **La vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez**

 **Esa es la razón por la que permanezco aquí**

 **La marca que este collar lleva**

 **¿Me pregunto si lo entiendes?**

–Juvia sabe que la vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez y esa es la razón por la que permanezco aquí

–Pero esto no es nada divertido

–La marca que este collar lleva ¿Me pregunto si lo entiendes?

–Eres presa con ese collar, ¡Vamos sal de este lugar! ¡Escapa conmigo!

 **Soy una gata refinada**

 **Meow meow meow**

 **Con deliciosa comida y una suave cama**

 **Soy débil cuando se trata de agua, pero…**

 **Me doy una ducha todos los días**

–Es la marca de que Juvia es una gata refinada con deliciosa comida y una suave cama donde poder dormir

–Nos arreglaremos en esos problemas

–Juvia es débil cuando se trata de agua, pero… Juvia se da una ducha todos los días

–Yo odio bañarme y también el agua

 **Comparando mi estado al tuyo**

 **Meow meow meow**

 **¿Quién te protege a ti?**

 **Mañana podrías ser atropellado por un auto**

 **Nadie lo sabe, ¿verdad?**

–Juvia se pregunta ¿Quién te protege a ti?

–Yo solo me puedo proteger asi que no hay por nada de qué preocuparme

–Mañana podrías ser atropellado por un auto… Nadie lo sabe, ¿verdad?

–Acaso te preocupas por mí

Sonrojada la gatita volteo a otro lado, no es que se preocupara por un gato callejero pero ¿Por qué hacía esas preguntas? No dudaba en el momento de preguntar pero aquel gato que la observaba de un modo u otro le preocupaba.

 **_ Incluso tu obstinación es tan adorable**

 **Creo que me he enamorado de ti más que nunca**

 **_ ¡Qué gran honestidad tienes!**

 **Pero no puedes influir en mi corazón**

–No es cierto, Juvia no se preocupa por ti ¡Nunca lo haría!

–Incluso tu obstinación es tan adorable, creo que me he enamorado más que nunca

–Eres demasiado honesto pero Juvia no puede enamorarse de ti, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Me llamo Natsu… me presente hace rato querida Juvia

 **Mi sueño**

 **Meow meow meow**

 **Es escapar de esta ciudad un día y viajar a un lugar lejano**

 **Y ver las auroras con estos ojos para poder estar contigo**

 **Meow meow meow**

 **¡Ese es un pensamiento tan maravilloso!**

 **Pero es sólo un sueño que no se hará realidad…**

–Juvia no escucho el nombre ¡Juvia lo siente!

–Te contare mi sueño es escapar de la ciudad un día y viajar a un lugar lejano, ver las auroras con estos ojos para poder estar junto a ti ¡Ese pensamiento es tan maravilloso! Pero solo es un sueño que nunca se hará realidad

–Natsu-san debe ser positivo pero pesé a todo no puedo acompañarlo

 **Cambiar la vida de alguien**

 **Meow meow meow**

 **No es tan fácil de hacer**

 **Y la chica que cuida de mí**

 **No es posible que se las arregle para estar sola.**

– ¿Por qué dices siempre que no? –moviendo su cola de un lado a otro el gato callejero observaba al domestico

–Es que cambiar la vida de alguien no es tan fácil de hacer y la chica que cuide de mí

–Tienes un humano que te cuide

–Si Lucy-san es buena con Juvia y Juvia sabe que no es posible que se las arregle para estar sola sin Juvi…

 **Estando en media conversación**

 **Meow meow meow**

 **Ah, ¿Ya te vas?**

 **¡Espera un minuto!**

 **Estaría bien si mañana regresas**

 **Te estaré esperando…**

–Lo siento, me tengo que ir

–Ah, ¿Ya te vas? Estaría bien si mañana Natsu-san regresa, Juvia estará esperando…

–Enserio…

Cada uno volvía a sus rutinas de siempre en sus respectivas vidas pero se volverían a reunir para charlar como desde el día de hoy lo hacían.

* * *

 **Desearía ser un gato :v pero bueno gracias por leer y si dejas tu review mil gracias, nos vemos en otros de mis fics locos porque este es un song-fic ademas morire lentamente eclosionando como una oruga XDD**

 **Y gracias por abstenerte de dejarme un review ofencivo pero si lo haces ten en cuenta de que yo tengo un caracter frenticamente loco**


End file.
